A Kiss To Remember
by LunaAriana
Summary: Renji finally tells Ichigo how he truly feels, on the beach, in front of the sunset! Will it all be a little too much for our little Ichi or does he feel the same way? yaoi, nothing too terribly bad...reviews are greatly appreciated, but please no flames!


"Keep your eyes closed!"

"I am, I am. What's this all about anyways?" questioned Ichigo.

Ichigo blindly followed Renji, hand in hand. He was walking along the cool grass when he suddenly felt the warm sand under his feet.

"Sand?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Open your eyes!" Renji said with anticipation in his voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sunset on the horizon, the ocean softly lapping at the shore, and Renji with his arms wide open, showing him the surprise. Ichigo stood gawking at the view while Renji chuckled. The bubbly ness of Renji's laugh broke Ichigo's stare.

"Well?" Renji asked.

"Wow."

"Wow? That's all you got?" Renji teased.

Ichigo suddenly felt a warmth and realized he was in Renji's embrace. He felt the rhythmic breathing and the rise and fall of Renji's chest. He stared into the most passionate, beautiful eyes. Renji softly cupped Ichigo's chin, and slowly pulled him closer. Renji kissed him softly, for the first time, in front of the sunset. Ichigo pulled away, and looked at him in a state of shock. Renji stared at him for a moment and whispered,

"I love you Ichigo and I always will."

Ichigo's eyes teared up and he pulled away from Renji. Renji was hurt and watched as Ichigo walked along the beach and sat down with his feet in the waves. After a few painful moments, Renji walked over to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He apologized.

Ichigo put his hand up to Renji for him to pull him up off the ground, but as he grabbed his hand, Ichigo pulled him down on to the ground. Renji was on top of him, somewhat startled, nose to nose. Ichigo looked into his eyes and whispered,

"I love you too Renji, and I always will."

Renji filled with joy and kissed Ichigo passionately. Ichigo wrapped his hands around Renji's neck, deepening the kiss. Delight and emotion Ichigo had never known surged through him. The hairs on his neck stood up and his veins pulsed with passion as his head spun. Renji traced his body, softly touching Ichigo, reminding him of the love he felt for him. Their tongues collided, their souls united. Renji suddenly stopped kissing him, and Ichigo panicked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with confusion in his voice.

"I have one more surprise for you." Renji said with playfulness in his voice.

Ichigo innocently followed Renji, trying to hide his excitement. Renji, holding Ichigo's hand, started to run. He pulled Ichigo up a hill and when they reached the top, Ichigo saw yet another beautiful scene. They were suddenly standing together under a magnificent, beautiful tree, surrounded by white candles. He looked around in amazement, as soft flower pedals drifted around them. He looked back to the most amazing man in the world with a huge smile on his face. Renji pulled him close and kissed his neck. Ichigo swooned and Renji felt him become warmer. Renji licked his neck, tracing Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. Ichigo's toes curled and he cradled Renji's waist. Renji kissed him with even more zest and passion. He kissed him harder, and Ichigo moaned with pleasure. Ichigo started to run his soft hand up Renji's defined chest. He felt Renji smile and he knew he enjoyed it. He started to pull of Renji's shirt as he moaned in approval. Ichigo pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest. He laid his head against Renji's chest and felt it rise and fall.

"I love you so much, Renji." he whispered against his skin. He then lifted his head and took Renji's hand. Renji followed him, enjoying the feeling of Ichigo taking charge for once. Ichigo ran back down the hill and Renji followed, smiling widely. Ichigo looked back at Renji, as if to make sure he was still with him, and Renji winked. They ran back down to the shore and Ichigo took off his shirt, running into the water. Renji followed, hopelessly in love. Ichigo splashed him and Renji smirked, pulling Ichigo close. Renji felt his heart race, and knew exactly this feeling they were both experiencing. Renji picked him up and Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Renji softly brushed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo breathed in his wonderfully addicting scent, one he knew better than anything else. Ichigo felt his lips become warmer and softer. Renji started to kiss him harder as the sun started to set. Orange and red surrounded the two, lost in their own little world. Renji started to softly put his tongue in Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo caressed his cheek. Ichigo willingly kissed him back, harder, more passionately. The waves crashed around the two bodies entwined in each other as they shared an amazing kiss.


End file.
